


陪伴

by Somnoliento



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VD, bottom!Dante, top!V
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnoliento/pseuds/Somnoliento
Summary: Shadow与但丁，以及V和但丁。对我来说都是VD。有一些bug





	陪伴

“但丁别玩了，快点去拿Nidhogg幼虫。”尼禄用机械手拽住了一根试图偷袭他的长藤，冲着但丁喊道。  
但丁还在和那些扭动的长藤戏耍，他想要把这些藤蔓扭成一个滑稽的蝴蝶结。他回应着尼禄，不小心被一根藤蔓扎到了手臂。  
尽管他不并在乎这点伤，但这还是让他感到疼痛。他将那根藤蔓不客气地斩断：“你让我生气了，宝贝。”  
但丁抓出了Nidhogg幼虫，幼虫不情愿地在他手里挣扎着，细长的足部缠住了他的手腕，刺到了他的伤口。  
“该死！”但丁疼得把它甩了出去，得到解脱的幼虫正好落在了树根上，一骨碌就钻了进去。  
但丁甩了甩手臂，他觉得手臂有点发麻，但他仍然不以为意，比这严重多的伤他都快数不清了。  
V用手杖托住了他的小臂，凑近端详他的伤口，沉吟道：“嗯……不太妙。”  
但丁收回了手，对他眨眨眼：“不用大惊小怪，我可以自愈。”  
尼禄看了一眼但丁的伤口，这点伤在他看来都不足挂齿。他插嘴道：“这种小伤但丁对付得了，我想你不用太担心。前面有个电话亭，我让妮可把车开过来，我们就能离开了。”  
V没有再接话，格里芬则像一只报丧的乌鸦一般在但丁头上盘旋：“自大的但丁迟早要付出代价。”  
但丁用受伤的那只手一把扼住它的脖子，抓到面前和它大眼瞪小眼：“我想你一定迫不及待想感受一下我这只手的力气。”  
V微不可闻地叹了口气，将格里芬召唤回来，解救了快要在但丁手里断气的可怜的鸟儿。格里芬缩在他的肩膀上咳嗽，一边小声咒骂但丁。  
但丁冲他做了个鬼脸，伸手暗自摸了摸手臂，他刚刚太使劲了，伤口像是烧灼一般疼痛。按道理来说这个时候他的伤口应该开始愈合了才对，然而伤口非但没有变小，反而像蜘蛛的足部一样在手臂上蜿蜒开。  
这确实不太对劲。

“也不知道把手臂砍了还能不能长一个新的，我还有点怪舍不得的。”  
他自嘲地笑了笑，把卷起的袖子放了下来，遮住了伤口。

“你不热吗？”尼禄脱掉了外套随手丢在驾驶座上，他看着但丁放下来的袖子，感到有些讶异。  
“哦，你说这个？”但丁抓着色情杂志抬了抬胳膊肘，“我可不比你们年轻人，老年人应该注重保养关节。”  
“那我应该把冷气关掉省得让你得关节炎。”尼禄只当他又在开玩笑，接了一句他的话茬，便钻进厨房捣弄午餐去了。  
但丁回过头，瞥到对面的V正在注视他的手臂，他下意识地把手往杂志后缩了缩，冲他抿了一个夸张的微笑。  
V并没有显露被察觉的尴尬，他对但丁的笑容没有什么表态，垂下眼又把目光投入到诗集里。  
阴郁的诗人把目光撤走以后，但丁松了一口气。V的目光和他本人一样让人难以捉摸，他并不想让这个摸不清是敌是友的委托人太过靠近自己。

但丁十分象征性地扒了几口就放下了叉子，这让负责做饭的尼禄有一些伤自尊。  
“你才吃了五口！”男孩沮丧地吃了一口自己烹饪的食物，味道还说得过去。  
“都是因为天气太热了，肉酱意面也没有草莓圣代让人有食欲是不是？”但丁安慰性地揉了揉尼禄的短发，表示并非因为他做的食物不可口。  
他把自己丢进沙发里，像一滩烤化的棉花糖一样，把自己的四肢都平摊在沙发里。他看到对面的V端着盘子，和平时拿着书本一样平稳优雅。他用叉子卷起意面送入口中，唇边不巧沾上了酱汁，便用纸巾擦拭干净。  
能把纸巾用得像餐巾一样的人，但丁只能想到维吉尔，也只有维吉尔还能在吃饭时恪守这些古板的礼仪。  
V吃得很认真，连蔬菜都吃得干干净净。但丁就不喜欢蔬菜，他总是要把自己盘子里的胡萝卜和花椰菜挑出来放到维吉尔的盘子里。这样做总是会惹来母亲的责备，但是维吉尔都会在母亲的责备声中皱着眉头替他吃掉那些他不喜欢的蔬菜。  
但丁突然就开始有些想念母亲烹饪的食物，迷迭香烤肉排、蘑菇浓汤等等，还有五彩缤纷的甜食。他总是觉得维吉尔的那一份比他的更好吃，他会毫不客气地咬一大口维吉尔的那一份，吃完又觉得和自己的没多大差别。维吉尔会板起脸揍他，但大多数时候要是但丁觉得他那一份好吃，他也会让给但丁，尽管他的表情臭到极点。  
尼禄似乎开始收拾餐具了，金属的叉子和瓷盘碰撞发出清脆的声音。这让但丁有些犯困，他慢慢合上眼，似乎睡一觉起来就能吃到母亲准备的晚餐。

他并不是被佳肴的香气扰了清梦，他是被烟呛醒的——是妮可在抽烟，当然不会是母亲在梦里把食物煮糊了。  
烟味让他头昏脑涨，他喊了好几声妮可的名字，而女孩正头戴耳机咬着烟嘴沉浸在机械制造的兴奋中，没有回应他。  
但丁坐起身，脚下不小心踩到了一个柔软的东西，那个柔软的“东西”被他踩疼了，一个激灵扑到了沙发上。  
但丁这才看清那是V的使魔暗影。  
“嘿，你怎么在这，V把你落下了吗？”但丁用手指拨拉着黑豹的胡须，这不禁让他怀念起那把称手的吉他。他玩心大起，忍不住来回划拉着猫科动物的胡须，好像能弹奏出他最爱的摇滚乐一样。暗影一反常态地没有冲他龇牙咧嘴，它只是不耐烦地甩了甩头，在沙发上伏趴了下来，蜷缩成一团。  
按照以往，但丁对它动手动脚，早就被坏脾气的豹子扎了个透。然而今天它温顺得像只家养猫咪，但丁感到不可思议极了。  
暗影乌黑油亮的皮毛让他忍不住把手贴上去，从脖颈顺着皮毛方向慢慢摸到脊背。黑豹抖了抖身子，连眼皮都没有掀开，就这样趴着任他抚摸，喉咙里发出舒服的咕噜声。  
暗影并不是真正的动物，它的体温偏低，这让身体有些发热的但丁忍不住挨近了它。但丁试探地抱住了它的脖子，发现并没有遭到攻击，便安心地把脸颊贴在它的背上，冰凉的皮毛让他全身都放松了下来，像躺在父亲的天鹅绒大衣上那样安心。

妮可制作完成了一个崭新的机械手，她摘下耳机 洋洋得意地翻来覆去看自己的杰作，她举着机械手一边往车厢里走，一边大声地赞美自己是个天才。  
她刚刚踏入车厢，就被伏在沙发上的暗影吓了一跳。黑色的豹子石雕似的一动不动，用鲜红的双眼充满警告地瞪着她。  
“别冲动，亲爱的。”妮可举起双手倒退着回到工作间，小声地嘀咕道，“等等，我刚刚是不是看到但丁躺在它身上，他们关系什么时候变得这么和谐了？我是在做梦吗？”她充满怀疑地探出脑袋，不巧和暗影又对上了目光，黑豹威胁的眼神把她吓得又缩回工作室里。  
心有余悸的妮可从烟盒里咬了一根烟点上，深深地吸了一口。  
“我一定是缺乏睡眠出现幻觉了，一定是这样！”

暗影看到妮可回到自己的工作间里不再发出扰人的声音后，转过头注视着又昏睡过去的但丁。它看到但丁还在安稳地沉睡，便把头搭在自己的前爪上休憩。  
“维吉尔……”  
但丁搭在它脖子上的胳膊忍不住环紧，额头抵着它毛绒绒的脑袋，嘴里迷迷糊糊地念着。  
暗影的耳朵抖了抖，它伸出尾巴轻轻卷住了但丁的腰。

V回来的时候，车厢里的所有人都已经入睡了。  
释放一天暗影让他消耗了过多的魔力，他捂着嘴小声地咳嗽，皮肤上碎裂的尘屑在月光下四处飞舞。  
他将暗影收回纹身里，用左手托住了但丁的头，将他平稳地放在沙发上，小心翼翼地把但丁的手臂翻转过来，伤口的情况毫不乐观，受伤的手臂像枯藤的魔树树藤一样失去血色，也许再迟一点就会化成齑粉。V从口袋里取出一支玻璃药瓶，将调配好的药剂涂抹在但丁的手臂上。  
按理说，他该做的已经做完了，他应该立刻转身离去，但他却驻足不动。他鬼使神差地用食指撇开但丁垂落在眼睛上的头发，这显然不是他该做的举动。  
但丁的睡颜带着痛苦和警惕，V的指尖忍不住抚上他眉头的沟壑，顺着眉毛向下触到了紧阖的双眼，微微跳动的眼睑就像初春湖面随时破裂的薄冰。他的食指从但丁浓密的睫毛下划过，羽绒一样搔着指腹。  
高耸的鼻尖就像是阻隔禁地的山脉，警告他不应该再往下了。  
但丁湿润的嘴唇微微张开，在诱惑他将手指探入。诗人的手指轻轻覆在但丁柔软的唇瓣上，他的喉咙里涌上无数赞美容颜的诗句，到了嘴边都化成了但丁的名字。  
他懊恼自己那带着一些迷恋的口吻，他想要收回自己贪婪的手指，却冷不丁被但丁含住了指尖。温暖的口腔裹住了他冰凉的手指，舌尖从他的指尖顺着他皮肤的青色纹身舔舐着。  
V略显仓皇地抽回了手，他并不想纵容事态发生到无法控制的局面。他什么也没有解释，他咳嗽了几声掩饰自己的尴尬，他甚至想着这时候应该把格里芬放出来替他打个圆场。

但丁露出恶作剧得逞一般的笑容。  
“光是喊我名字是没有用的，你的童话书里没有告诉你应该吻醒我吗？”  
V对他的玩笑不置可否。  
“你给我涂了什么……”但丁对他这副不冷不热的样子习以为常，他勉强撑起身体坐起来，抬起手臂看了一眼，苦笑道，“我想明天是不是应该让妮可也给我做一只机械臂了。”  
V淡淡说道：“让你能够不需要和尼禄抢机械臂的东西。”  
但丁被他逗笑了：“没想到你还挺幽默的，大诗人。”他顿了顿：“或者该叫你救命恩人？算我欠你一份情。”  
“算不上人情，我只是希望你能活着帮我完成任务而已。”V冷漠地转身离开，但丁用脚勾住了他的拐杖，让他又停下脚步。  
“但我不喜欢欠人情。”但丁站起来，他凑近了V，“一个吻还清人情怎么样？我的吻很值钱的。”  
“如果值钱的话，你应该不需要赊账吃披萨。”V挑了挑眉毛。  
“要是这样做，我的吻可就不值钱了。”但丁用手指勾住了他的项链，将他拉近自己。他用牙轻轻咬住V的下唇，用舌尖濡湿他干燥的唇瓣，“你知道的，我只吻过你。”  
但丁伸长脖颈，舌尖一点一点抚平对方唇上的纹路。V微微张开了嘴接纳他舌头的进入，但丁捧住了他的脸，有些急切地缠上了他的舌头。  
V侧过脸顺从地回应他的吻，他能感受到但丁饱满的胸脯因为急促的呼吸在自己胸前起起伏伏。  
他知道这个吻应该到此为止了。  
他用手杖将但丁隔开，唾液拉出一道银丝挂在但丁下巴的胡茬上。但丁有些慌乱地抓住了抵在自己胸口的手杖，他咬着下唇发出半个音节，几乎要将某个名字脱口而出时又吞咽了后面的发音。他踌躇又焦灼地用拇指来回抠弄着上面雕饰的花纹，颤抖着嘴唇始终没能说出一句话。  
V从他手里抽回了自己的手杖，对他道了晚安。

尼禄走进车厢，看到但丁靠在暗影身上翻看杂志。  
他不可置信地揉了揉眼睛：“你们什么时候变得这么和谐了？”  
但丁为了展示他们友好的相处，他腾出一只手拍了拍暗影的脊背。暗影连眼皮都懒得掀开，竖起变成了利刺的尾巴，毫不留情地扎进了但丁的手掌里。  
“我们一直如此。”但丁毫不在乎血肉模糊的手心，他微笑着把下巴搁在暗影的脑袋上，从它耳朵间用余光看向V。

你说是不是呢？  
维吉尔。

 

—FIN—


End file.
